Cammie Morgan, Blackthorne Girl
by Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover
Summary: So, you read the title and think, 'I've seen this before, it's going to be some crappy story about how she goes to Blackthorne with Gallagher or she always went there and she falls in love with Zach'. Well, you couldn't be more wrong. You want to know why? Because when you read a story written by me, expect the unexpected. Expect OOC-ness, there always is some! :) Zammie Fic!
1. Of evil family members and sickness

**So, you read the title and think, 'I've seen this before, it's going to be some crappy story about how she goes to Blackthorne with Gallagher or she always went there and she falls in love with Zach'. Well, you couldn't be more wrong. You want to know why? Because when you read a story written by me, expect the unexpected. Learn to expect crazy twists because when I get a crazy idea I just write it in, I don't think it over. Much better than it sounds (I hope). Finally, a Zammie story. Expect the characters to be OOC, they always are. Allow me to explain, dearest readers. Actually, no, let the story explain...**

* * *

"Cameron Ann Morgan! I am not joking this time, wake the hell up! Or better yet, I'll call Joe to do that!" Oh crap, not Joe. Anything but my godfather/CoveOps teacher/co-headmaster. So I guess I am up now.

"Hold your horses! No need to call in Joe or anybody, I am up now... Unfortunately..." My evil (not really) roommates laughed at me. Or more specifically, my bed-head. If you are wondering how that would look, picture me with a dirty blond messy lion's mane for hair and color changing eyes filled with grogginess from just having been awoken, wearing my dad's old Blackthorne sweater and black short-shorts, on a messy bed, being laughed at by my three best friends. But here's the part where I can pretend to be my boyfriend with my awesome 'I-know-something-you-don't' smirk, like he does. You must be wondering why, shouldn't you? Allow me to explain.

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but call me Cam or Cammie unless you have a death wish or are my boyfriend, the wonderfully hot Zach Goode, who calls me Gallagher Girl, but that is a story I don't feel like telling now. I am turning 16 today, and I am a sophomore at the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. That's right, I said boys. But I am the only girl to ever go here, and I will certainly be the last, and despite rumors to the contrary, I don't resent coming here instead of Gallagher. My dad, Matthew Morgan, was found by me and my godfather, Joe Solomon, during the summer before I began 9th grade, but for safety reasons only me, Joe, my aunt Abby, my mom and the alumni and faculty at Blackthorne know about him. He is our Weaponry and Enforcement teacher, and sometimes he subs for Joe when his teaching at Gallagher doesn't allow him to teach us. But it's fine and I'll give you three reasons why:

1. I joined the CIA when I was 4 and my pavement artist-ness was discovered and I still go for missions that seem impossible for anyone to complete. Anyone but the legendary Chameleon, that is  
2. I like having lessons with my dad, it reminds me of when they'd assign the Chameleon (me - but everyone thought was a grown man) to work with Sweets (Dad) in missions  
3. I already had more field experience than all the seniors put together before I stepped in here for the first time anyways

Like I said before, today is my 16th birthday, and my wonderful roommates/best friends decided to wake me up 20 minutes before breakfast is over. Great, just great.

"I hate you guys! Not only do I have school on my birthday, but you guys just had to wake me up 20 minutes before class starts. And I don't exactly feel okay, I think I am sick, with the flu or something..." I wasn't even joking, sadly. I don't feel so good, I think I actually may be sick.

"Ha ha, Cam. We know you better than that, stop acting sick and get up. Or we really will call Solomon. Or your dad. Maybe both..." Oh, how I hate you Jonas. Although you are like my brother and my resident nerd, you always think I am kidding about being sick. And as much as I hated having my dad and godfather drag me out of bed, I think that would be necessary

"I'm not kidding, you idiots. Zach, put your hand on my forehead or get a damned thermometer. I really am feeling sick." Now my boyfriend was getting worried about me, and I could see it in his eyes. Those beautiful emeralds of his that were usually filled with mystery and devotion to me were now filled with worry, concern and love.

"Grant, get Mr. Morgan and Mr. Solomon. Jonas, go find a thermometer." They nodded and left me and Zach alone. He came closer to kiss my forehead, but that kind of proximity could get him sick.

"Don't. I don't want you to get sick too, Blackthorne Boy." I smiled weakly at him while he smirked at the nickname I rarely use towards him

"I'll be fine, Gallagher Girl. I am more worried about you than about me." So I sat up and hugged him, then got my elastic and put my hair in a messy bun so that my dad and Joe wouldn't be able to mock the bed-head. Then I sat back down in my bed, closed my eyes and tried to sleep before they all came back. Of course, the moment I begin to drift off the moment the four of them come back in the room.

"Cam! Cammie, sweetheart, are you okay? What's wrong? Grant just said to come quick, he never bothers explaining. Oh, and happy birthday, baby girl." Oh Daddy, dramatic as usual.

"Thanks Daddy. And nothing much, I just thought it would be better to tell the two of you that I am feeling sick instead of having you guys worry about me ditching, having gotten kidnapped or gone on a mission without having told the two of you." When I said I was feeling sick they both glared at Zach, the boyfriend. They thought I was pregnant! "What the hell is wrong with you two? You guys think that the reason I'm feeling sick is because I'm pregnant?! I can't believe you guys! Just the thought of you guys thinking I am pregnant makes me want to hurl my guts out! I don't care if I am sick or not you two better run unless you want to relive the moment you guys had learnt better than to infuriate me."

The look of terror crossing their eyes before they ran out of the room was priceless, but I could only catch a glimpse of it because in those milliseconds they had sprinted out of the room with me yelling at them. Even the teachers were scared of me, but not my three best friends, because the three of them are the ones who know I would throw myself off a cliff before I hurt my friends and family if we weren't sparring. I was just scaring them so they would back off. But I am still going to hit them so they will at least suffer a bit and for my enjoyment. I make my way to breakfast knowing they went to the Mess Hall to finish eating, and they thought I wouldn't dare do anything in public.

I am the Chameleon. The definition of a pavement artist. I could creep up on even the most paranoid of super spies and go unnoticed. So it was no surprise that I could creep up behind my dad and godfather while they were eating. I was shocked to see that my three roommates were the only ones not in here. At least I had an audience for what I was about to do... I snuck up between them and slapped the back of their heads as strongly as I could without giving them some serious damage, which was not only very painful, but also very loud.

"Ouch! Cameron Ann Morgan! Come back here right now and fight like a man! I mean, like a young lady or whatever you call yourself!" Wow, I never thought of the day I would be the one to slap Joe Solomon silly. But by the time they had recovered from the initial shock from the head injury (I said 'serious damage' not just any damage, didn't I?), I was already gone, back in my room, and taking my temperature.

* * *

**So, like it? Is it as Goode as it seemed in the poll's description? I hope it's better and I will eventually rewrite this, just... Later... **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Not to mention, don't forget to vote on my poll! **

**Peace, ladies!  
~Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover**


	2. Great Birthday? Not so much

**Miss me? I know you all did! So, ready to read? Good!**  
**On your marks! Get ready! GO!**

* * *

Random Person POV of Mess Hall

"Ouch! _Cameron Ann Morgan_! Come back here right now and fight like a man! I mean, like a young lady or whatever you call yourself!" Holy crap! _Cammie_ did that? As in _'Saint' Cammie_? Man, what did they do, I bet that hurt like a b!7€#. Having been in the same class as Cam and having her aunt (Agent Cameron) as our Fighting teacher made me realize three things about Cammie:

1. _Never_ mess with Cam, because if she wanted to, she could have you dead and make it look like an accident so well that Joe Solomon himself could swear was an accident  
2. Cameron women are feisty and can hit very hard (I speak from personal experience, having had my ass kicked by both of the ladies in question)  
3. _Never, under any circumstance, no matter how high or drunk you may be, upset a woman_

I figured they did something along the lines of #3, and she was nowhere to be found now. It's kind of freaky how she can just disappear into thin air in less than a millisecond, but it's how she rolls. When we are in CoveOps, not even Joe or her dad can find her, with a few rare occasions when she lets only them find her. I swear, that chick is freaky good at everything, she can disappear and reappear in less than a second, she kicks some major ass (as in I've already seen her fight Mr. Morgan, Mr. Solomon and Agent Cameron while managing to win - and they weren't going easy on her either, they were even busting out the occasional illegal move on her, yet she still won somehow)... I bet she could give the Chameleon a run for his money.

* * *

Cammie's POV

Jonas handed me the thermometer, and I had a fever of 105.2 F. Yikes, I really should stay in bed, I must look like hell now.

"_Woah_, Camsies. I'm going to talk to your dad, Joe and the teachers. Zach, I will slap you if you leave her side while I'm gone. Cam, you obviously, stay put and try and get some sleep. Oh, right, happy birthday!" I rolled my eyes at Jonas, thanked him and snuggled further into my soft bed, attempting to get some rest. Great birthday so far, huh?

"Hey Gallagher Girl, you look like you need someone to cuddle with", Zach said as he climbed on my bed, atop the covers, and hugged me. I was slowly drifting off as he brushed my hair off my forehead, whispering things like 'how in the world did I get so lucky?', and 'Get better soon, Gallagher Girl', also 'I really want to kiss you but I can't without you getting mad at me for getting sick' and my all-time favorite, 'I love you, Gallagher Girl'. I guess eventually I did fall asleep, since I woke up to no Zach under me and no arms around me, but to a somewhat pained yet almost laughing Joe Solomon instead.

"What do you want, Joey? I'm sick for God's sake! Did Teddy give me another mission or is it a lame school op? Or are you only here to annoy the crap out of me?" I felt like horse shit, and my teacher looked like he was going to laugh at me. The oh so powerful and mighty Chameleon, defeated by a little flu.

"Actually, Cammie, it's a CoveOps lesson. I thought you'd want to get out of here for a while, not to mention you'd be coming along liking it or not. It's a simple tailing exercise, you'll be tailing my girls from Gallagher and at the end of the week you'll be going there for the rest of the semester with Zach, Grant and Jonas for a school exchange program. You four will be representing the sophomore class from Blackthorne at Gallagher. Be ready in 30 minutes or I drag you into the helicopter. Since I am their teacher, meet with Matt and he'll fill everyone in. Good luck out there, Blackthorne Ghost." He added that last part as an afterthought, with a classic Blackthorne Smirk.

"At least give me a debrief, who will I be tailing, where will this take place, will I need a disguise, if so, how many..." I said, prompting him to tell me, which he didn't plan on doing. I smirked my version of the BS, but only mine was always filled with 'evil, fright and mischief', in the wise words of my dad. I call it the Chameleon Smirk, or CS for short. I saw Joe gulp as he saw my smirk and he began talking, knowing that I wouldn't have given a second thought about torturing it out of him.

"Baxter, Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter. Codename: Duchess. Smithsonian, D.C. Not likely, but just in case take two. Ruby Slipper Exhibit, 5 PM. There's no place like home, so come alone." I raised an eyebrow in a 'is there anything else I should know' manner, which he gave in to. "Nobody knows. Go as Blackthorne Ghost, not Chameleon." I smiled triumphantly, knowing I had gotten all the information that mattered.

"Good. Thanks for your cooperation. Does the head still hurt?", I asked a bit concerned for my godfather, who just nodded in pain. "Excellent, that'll remind you not to mess with me, much less insinuate that I slept with my boyfriend, which is _none of your business_. Now shoo, I have things to prepare and medicine to take and things to tend to. I don't do half-assed jobs, so if I hide from the Baxter girl, I hide from you all. Yes, that includes you, Dad and the 23 agents you arranged to put on my tail the moment I leave here. By the way, I'm taking my own comms, and I refuse to have any cameras. So now _leave_." I kicked him out of the room I shared with the boys and began gathering my things. First, I took a short and hot shower, then I got ready.

I grabbed 3 disguises at random, which turned out to be Carly Ulysses, a green-eyed brunette with bright green highlights, who is an average kind of girl; Tara Giuseppe, a blue-eyed blonde air-headed cheerleader and finally Raven Jenn, a purple-eyed black haired goth girl with white, red and bright purple highlights. Then I put on a completely separate disguise. I was Julieta García, hazel-eyed strawberry blonde preppy girl with Latino roots. You see, being me, I have a huge closet full of disguises and clothes, but only my Blackthorne jumpsuits and T-shirts and jeans are shown in my wardrobe. To get to my real closet, there is a button on the handle which I press, and after DNA verification, it pops open, revealing what I wanted to get. So I needed to get a pair of jeans and a winter coat for the average Carly, one of various winter cheerleading competition uniforms for Tara, my authentic black leather jacket, U2 concert T-shirt I stole from my dad years ago, black leather mini-skirt, fishnet tights and black combat boots for Raven and finally, a short sleeved pink shirt from Hollister, my well worn faded light wash jeans and matching pink 'fuck me' pumps for Julieta. I grabbed my strawberry blond wig, putting it into a high pony with some loose strands and put in the contacts, finishing up my disguise. Since I normally wouldn't be able to keep carrying these disguises without suspicion, I grab a large Gucci that fits all of the disguises, along with a reversible tote that I would use for Carly and Raven and a cheerleading duffle bag for Tara, and of course, the essentials (20 Napotine patches, spare comms unit, 50 feet of rappelling chord, 200g of peanut M&Ms and 300 dollars in cash). I had 10 minutes to take some medicine and go to the roof to board the chopper, so I grabbed the Advils and some Iburoprofen and a water bottle, taking them while walking to the roof and slipping in my comms.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Need it for living? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Oh, and READ MY OTHER STORIES!**

**Time for thanking my reviewers and replying to the anonymous ones!**

**Noor (Guest): I'm glad you like my story! I hope this chappie lives up to your expectations!**

**Lucy (Guest): Thanks a lot, for calling me original, to say they're nice stories and all. Being me, I learned that I have to live to please MYSELF and no one else. As long as I stand by that, at the end of the day, my life will be nothing less than perfect for me. My plot isn't even fully decided by me yet, so how can you know if it's overused or not? My vocabulary is splendid and quite impressive for a 13-year-old that only lived in the States until she was 4, not to mention I don't use random "old-timey" world and all that, because really, it's pointless. I write the way I do because it's the way I like to, not because I think "Lucy the b word" ('member that from LYKY?) will like the way I write. In the stories, Cam is never 100% perfect like I did in mine, she always has some kind of flaw, so yeah, very "overused". It's damned OOC, don't say that my 'retelling' of her is clichéd, because for one thing, I DECIDE HOW SHE ACTS and for another, read the line above... If I have so much damned potential, at least pretend to have some respect. I think that you should look up the definition of "overused", and you should get your head out of your ass, because having it that far up can't even be humanly possible, forget healthy. ****I know that being an author is writing what you think people would like, but I don't care about my readers while I write, only after I publish, because while I write, I think about what I like. I write to please me and me only. I happen to love clichés, because I find them quite fun to read, so you can JAG MY SWAG! (I can't believe I just said that to a reader, but hey! You deserved it) Thanks again for reading and enjoying my stories!**

**DontUnderstandMe (Guest): Really, you "hail to my awesome writing skills"? LOL, I am just over the moon that you think I'm that good, but I swear to God, I'm not, you just don't know it!**

**(Unnamed Guest): I'm glad you 'absolutely love it'! But please, next time, put in a name, so when I thank you, you'll know it's you!**

**(Unnamed Guest 2): I really appreciate you loving my story, but please, next time, put in a name, so when I thank you, you'll know it's you!**

**XxCandyygirlxX: Me glad you likey story! I'm really happy that you find it interesting, and I hope my story will be able to hold up that cover until the end!**

**Uknowiloveu: WE SERIOUSLY NEED TO GO BACK TO PMing! Girly, I know you love Zammie, I am ****_me_****, after all! I love it that you love my stories! Uknowiloveu 2, 'cause I also do!**

** : Will do! So that'll be one order of Cammie the rebel but not too much? That'll be one PM with me please. And thanks for the compliments!**

**GallegherGirlXOX: And I enjoyed reading your review! I also like it when it's like that, even if it's totally unlikely, it's just plain awesome...**

**LoudNProud (Guest - but I think you created an account as LoudNProud125, right?): I swear, you scared me when I read that it wasn't good. But then I finished reading it... Hahaha, thanks, that's one of the best compliments I could get!**

**SportyGirl (Guest): I have one word to say to you too: THANKS!**

**Anonymous (Guest): I took your advice in consideration, do you think the story's better like this? Hahaha**

**So, that was it! Remember to review and tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me!**

**~JOZL**


	3. Secrets and Girls

**So, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry 'bout that, though... I have a perfectly good reason as for why I didn't update this story and Rebel, Devil, Cameron when I updated the others. You see, I have many stories, correct? Well, most of them are written out until a certain number of chapters, and some are written out more than others. RDC and this one are my shortest ones (other than my songfics!), so I actually had to write them now, not to mention I am having my test week (because my school thinks it's best to have all our tests in a week, three times a year!) and my mom keeps stealing my laptop (AND KEEPS USING MY PAGES!), so I can't exactly write that much... **

**Enough with my lame excuses, though... See you at the end of the chapter! Try not to miss me too much!**

* * *

I made it with 2 minutes and 8 seconds to spare, so I was standing there with my dad, waiting for the boys.

"Hey Cams, you feeling better? What's with the huge purse?", my dad asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, sort of. That nap was really good, but I'm starving so I'm probably going to buy lunch in D.C. And what do you think I have in this purse, a person? Geez, Daddy... Does your head still hurt from this morning?", I asked as innocently as possible.

For a guy with a reputation in our world like my dad's, he was pretty thick sometimes. What would I have in this purse, he knows I'm strictly biz, so I obviously have spy equipment here. But the mention of his head was good enough to distract him, because even if I'm technically a spy-in-training now, I've been CIA since I was four, and I know better than to let people butt into my stuff, even if they're family or friends, there are moles and bugs everywhere.

"Yes, it does, Cammie. Abby said to tell you that you got extra credit for the hits, and I have decided that if you behave, I won't tell your mom and you'll just do some detention with me and Joe."

I smiled a lot now, for lots of reasons, like my dad having had spent 7 hours in pain from a hit I caused (because that means I'm strong, not because my dad is in pain), I got extra credit in Fighting (again), my mom won't hear about this (therefore I won't endure any screaming) and most importantly the detention, because even though most students dread detention with either of the two, I don't because it's basically them trying to make me show my boredom (giving them a reason to criticize me on being sloppy) or trying to tire me out by making me do a lot of things, no one had ever gotten both of them before, not even me, so that means something new, which seems fun.

The boys arrived, and by boys I mean Zach 'Sir Smirks-a-lot' (codename courtesy of me) Goode, Grant 'Captain Cuddles' Newman (codename also courtesy of me), Henry 'Lakers' Locke, Jason 'Shades' Ykbal, Vick 'Badass' Hawthorne **(A/N: Uknowiloveu, that one was for you – and a shoutout to all my fellow tributes!)**, Trevor '21 Guns' Jacobs and Florence 'Fluffy' Ishtar. Zach and Grant ran up to me and hugged me, glad to know I'm feeling better, but I am still with a fever.

"Oh my God, Gallagher Girl! Are you okay? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in our room, resting in your bed, trying to get better! You're burning up, just like this morning, only a little less, and you're here, of all places?! Dammit, Mr. Morgan! You're not going to let her actually participate, are you? She's sick, for God's sake! She has a fever, not to mention she looks sort of pale, and you're letting her come on a stupid CoveOps lesson that she can no doubt do without?!" I hugged him back, trying to tell my dad to not get mad at Zach for yelling at him with my eyes over my now fuming boyfriend's shoulder.

"Shh, Zach... Honey, calm down, okay? I took some medicine, and it's a simple Op. Joey briefed me before I was allowed to come by Joe himself, okay? Just tone down the anger. It's really sweet that you're worried about me, and I'm touched, but please just drop it, okay? If I wasn't fine, Joe wouldn't even have told me about the mission, would he? No, because he's my dad's best friend and my godfather, he cares too. So just calm down, take a deep breath and hop onto the helicopter with me, alrighty?", I say in my most soothing voice possible, while rubbing soothing circles on his back and walking with him towards said vehicle.

People all around me were in shock about how I was talking to him and how he immediately calmed down when I began talking. Oh yeah, they didn't know we were dating... Gee, you'd think people would figure it out after 3 years and a half, even if we couldn't show much PDA because of the secret, the fact that I always sit next to him and how he puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead sometimes and stuff are enough of a hint! I mean, my aunt, father and godfather (along with the teachers) caught on!

"Oh, right... Y'all didn't know that we're dating... Took you all long enough, 3 and a half years! From the nine people here, other than myself and Zach, 3 out of possible 7 knew, while you all are oblivious. Man, are you guys slow or what?" I asked, and they laughed a bit. I finally got Zach to sit down in the chopper, and since we're now public, I sat on his lap, put my purse on the seat next to it and leaned on his extremely chiseled chest, burrowing my head in the crook of his neck. My dad got a bit mad but rolled his eyes anyways, just like Grant and Jonas always do when I kiss him good night or when I drool over his amazing 8-pack.

"Everybody on the helicopter, fasten your seat belts and sit your asses on the seats. Morgan, up to the cockpit with me, I need a co-pilot.", Dad said. I rolled my eyes, muttering "yes, Daddy" while getting my purse which was left untouched this time. I say this time because the first (and last time) someone did it, it wasn't nice for him.

_~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK__~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK__~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~_

_I was heading to my first class ever in Blackthorne, in 7th grade, day 1, fresh off a mission. I had just flown back from a small town in Russia where I had to retrieve a CIA chip stolen by Vladmir Turkishnov, and even though the mission was supposed to take a week, it turned out to take almost 2 months, since I had to let myself be caught (which was proven to be way easier said than done) to infiltrate his base and get the chip back and I had gotten tortured and stuff, nothing too bad, I had been through way worse, even at the young age of 12._

_I had also visited Joe's office this morning to say that I was back from the mission and not dead or MIA anymore (because after the week the director had given me, I was pronounced MIA - so much for having a little faith, huh?), but since he wasn't there, I decided to snoop around, finding his Blackthorne Permanent Record and putting it in my bag to read later. After that, I headed to breakfast, figuring he would be there. It turns out I was right (big shocker, I know... I'm ALWAYS right!), and just for the sake of our tradition, not to mention Abby's humor (because apparently my aunt is a teacher here?), I ran at him, yelling "Uncle Joey!"_

_Aunt Abby was laughing and smiling, as was Joe, who was yelling "Camster! You had us all scared to death!" and caught me, spinning me around. It was a fun reunion until Abby joined the hug and whispered in my ear._

_"No hug for me, Squirt? Gee, so much for loving me... Rach will be thrilled to know that her little girl is still alive and kicking... And before you ask, yes, you do have to stay here and learn how to be a spy like everyone else normally does, and you have to pretend to not have experience until the day you tell them. So you go from top CIA agent Chameleon to little Blackthorne Ghost, clear?" I looked at her skeptically because of my codename. _

_"'Blackthorne Ghost'? That's the best you could come up with? I mean, I know I can disappear quicker than a quarter heartbeat and I literally walk through walls and all, but is that lame or what?" I asked and we were laughing. I noticed everyone was staring, even the teachers, so I decided to lay it out for them._

_"Geez, you act like you've never seen a girl before! Yes, I go here. No, I shouldn't be going to Gallagher. Yes, I know that this is a school for assassins. No, I don't care, I will probably end up doing worse. (Not counting the kills I already made). You can call me Cam or Cammie. My codename is Blackthorne Ghost, for reasons you have no access to. Flirt with me and I'll make sure you don't have a family in the future. Unless you're either really cute or I like you." I told the boys, and then turned to the teachers._

_"And you guys! Geez, you act like you've never seen a 12-year-old that's roughed up. I was sparring with a friend of mine and we were hard competition for each other, for God's sake! Didn't you guys hear that I was coming in a day late?", I asked and a brave soul (which I later learned was called Mr. Wilmur, the Drill Sergeant) answered me._

_"We heard that Mr. Cameron Morgan was coming in today, and you do not look like a boy, Ms..." I laughed along with Abby and Joe._

_"Morgan. Cameron Morgan. Nice to meet you, Mr. Sexist. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't train to be an assassin at good ol' Blackthorne, now does it?", I asked, effectively stunning him and the rest of the people in the room, because apparently nobody stands up to Mr. Drill Sergeant guy. Well, nobody but me, anyways._

_"You know what? Just take a picture, it'll last longer. I'm going to go find my way around here, if anybody annoying decides to follow me, not that you'd be able to, I will tie you up, cut off your balls, make a burrito out of them and force feed the burrito to you, adding a lot of pepper." I say as I stroll out of there, making sure to punch Joe in the eye and whisper just loud enough for everyone to listen, "That's for looking through my bag. This is a warning, next time you do that, I will go full on Draminishroff Maneuver on you, understood?"._

_He, obviously afraid, just nodded and walked away._

_~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK__~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK__~FLASHBACK~FLASHBACK~_

I get in my seat next to my dad and we take off. I turn to him and ask him, "Hey Dad? Why are we only letting them in on Gallagher today? I mean, why not before? Or why not later, why now?" He looked a little surprised, but answered anyways.

"Because, Cammie, since now the only operatives and, well, you, in the CoveOps class are the ones who opted on it, so we figured it would be the right time to show you the other half... And by the way, don't hack the files from Gallagher, they have enough trouble with one of their own who keeps hacking the database to try and find out about stuff, they don't need the Chameleon messing around with their system. Tell you what, I'll give you extra credit if you manage to tail all of the girls, sounds good?" I smiled at him, but suggested something else.

"How about I get extra credit for tailing Wise Guy and the Baxter girl instead? It's been a while since y'all got me tailing someone good...", I suggested, making him smile and agree. "Do I really have to be your co-pilot? I promise I won't do anything extreme with Zach! Please?" He didn't show any signs of cracking, but it's not like I expected him to. Despite that, I could tell he was weighing the pros and cons in his mind, debating internally whether I could be trusted with my boyfriend or not.

"Okay, you can. But if I even _suspect_ of you two kissing, you won't go to Gallagher to see your mom with your roommates, me, Joe and Abby. And I won't let you go on any missions until you graduate, not even when you're on breaks. Are we clear, Cammie?" I smile at him.

"Sure thing, Daddy-o! I'd hug you now, but you're flying this thing and I don't want to get you sick, so bye!" I said, before walking over to Zach and resuming my earlier position of me on his lap and my head in the crook of his neck.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy? Wake me up when we get wherever we are going, okay?" I asked him.

"Sure thing, Gallagher Girl, but try to get some sleep, okay baby?" he tells me. I nod and fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Zach POV**

I heard footsteps that could only belong to my lovely girlfriend come out of the cockpit and towards me. My suspicions were confirmed when she settled herself on my lap and asked me to wake her up when we got there.

"Sure thing, Gallagher Girl, but try to get some sleep, okay baby?" I ask her, because she is sick and she needs to rest. She nods softly and is asleep soon enough. She looks adorable when she's asleep in my arms. I kiss her forehead, which is still very freaking hot, and whisper "goodnight, Cammie Bear. I love you" against her temple. I look around to notice all the guys but Grant are staring at me as if I had two heads.

"What's up, guys? Why the hell are you staring at me like I'm a two headed beast or something?", I whisper so I don't wake up Cammie.

"Dude, you're going soft on us. I swear to God you are. _Sure thing, Gallagher Girl, but try to get some sleep, okay baby?_, seriously, Goode? If she weren't your girlfriend, I'd think you're gay. I get it that you want to treat her nicely and all, but I think even Jonas would draw the line when it gets to being mushy!" Trevor yelled, not caring about the sleeping angel on my lap.

Vick, being the rebel guy with a good heart he is, he knocked Trevor out with a Napotine patch, and glared at the guys who were talking loudly, because he is Gallagher Girl's 4th best friend, and he knows how she gets crabby without her sleep.

"Sorry 'bout 21 Guns here, Zach. He's just being an ass like always is. Make sure Cammie is still asleep or whoever ends up paired with her for the mission will be in some deep shit. And who would've thought that _the_ Zachary Goode would actually be the nice guy?" Vick said, obviously enjoying the chance to make fun of me, because even best friends do that every once in a while.

I felt the helicopter start descending, so I decided to wake up Gallagher Girl once we had already landed. I heard Mr. Morgan's voice on the intercom.

"Cammie and gentlemen, sit the heck down, we're landing", he said. So Cammie isn't a lady, boy will she be mad when she finds out. Since I heard her breathing quicken a bit and felt her smile against my neck before placing a small kiss there, it won't be long. She removed her beautiful face from my neck soon enough, only to find all the guys staring at her.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Did you have a Goode nap?" I asked her, using the classic pun. She laughed.

"Of course I did! Oh, and when Trevor wakes up, tell him that I'm going to have a little chat with him, 'kay Blackthorne Boy?" she said, talking to me, her Blackthorne Boy. I nodded as we landed and she stood from my lap, opening de door to the helicopter and walking out, looking sexy as ever.

**Cammie POV**

I woke up to hear my dad saying, "Cammie and gentlemen, sit the heck down, we're landing", and I got a bit mad at him. I'm not a lady then? Oh, who am I kidding? Since when can The Chameleon, top assassin and spy at the young age of 4, be called a lady? But I still pretended to be livid at my dad, for my amusement. I smiled against Zach's neck (well, the crook of his neck, but you get the point) and placed a sweet kiss to his neck and faced him.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Did you have a Goode nap?" I heard Zach ask me, using his _way_ overused and lame pun, but being the amazing girlfriend I am, I laughed anyways.

"Of course I did! Oh, and when Trevor wakes up, tell him that I'm going to have a little chat with him, 'kay, Blackthorne Boy?" I said, and he nodded in agreement as I stood up and walked to the helicopter's door and got out, waiting for the rest of the guys (who were all staring at me!) and Dad to come out. I was _so_ going to get him for not calling me a lady later, when we're back at good ol' Blackthorne, of course.

About 2 minutes later, everyone was out and we were being briefed by my dad and being passed out comms units, except for me, of course. I got my briefing and comms a while ago.

"Tailing. Folders. 5:00 PM. Here at 5:10. Alone or pairs. Go", my dad stated, objectively and not wanting to waste time, while handing out folders on our targets. Mine, as Joe had told me, said REBECCA BAXTER. I read it.

**GALLAGHER ACADEMY FOR EXCEPTIONAL YOUNG WOMEN  
****REBECCA ROSE BAXTER**

**GRADE LEVEL: Sophomore  
****PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Tan skin, bright hazel eyes, black long hair, tall, muscular, beautiful  
****EMOTIONAL DESCRIPTION: Despite her usual calm manor around her friends, she gets mad quite easily; friendly  
****STUDY TRACK: Covert Operations – Level 1  
****CODENAME: Duchess  
****NOTES: British, prefers to be called Bex, enjoys punching people and/or things, close friend of Macey McHenry and Elizabeth Sutton, _knows the Baxter chokehold!_, and is somewhat friends of the other girls in the grade**

And it came with a picture as well. She is quite pretty, if I do say so myself. I bet Grant would like her, I mean, she's strong, likes punching stuff and is pretty.

I snuck a peak at Zach's file, which says MACEY MCHENRY on it. Hang on, mine said this Bex girl is close to the McHenry girl, so that means it is likely that they will pair up, meaning me and Zach can pair up! Or I could go solo and try to befriend them while Zach tails the three of us, and if something went wrong, I'd ditch them and tail with Zach. Yeah, I like the sound of that.

* * *

**Lame, I know... But hey, at least it's something! I'm really sorry about making you guys wait all this time for _this_... I think it sucks, but hopefully you guys won't and you'll love it and wait patiently for me to update and not give up on me!**

**Well, review answer time!**

**Uknowiloveu: Thanks a lot, I'm glad my little nut likes it! As you used to tell me, Uknowiloveu, 'cause I do!**

**DreamingOnACloud: You're dreaming on a cloud and I'm over the moon that you love the story! I'm ecstatic that you'll like it even if it went cliché, because it probably will, just saying... It's okay to be a hypocrite (in this case!) I do the same thing, God knows... Everyone rambles, so don't feel bad, sweetie!**

**LoudNProud125: WHOOP WHOOP! We should throw a party! 3 cheers for my girl's account! \o/ \o/ \o/ I'm glad it's a _bloody_ good story, it might get bloody later though (*psychotic imagination reeling*) Yeah, well me neither, I have no idea where I'm going with this anyways, so it should be fun... And trust me, your jokes can't be worse than mine!**

**xx ThePrep xx: Thanks so much! But are you sure, I mean, there are so many stories that are eons better than mine, we have some really talented people here! **

**hopeandpeace123: Gee, thanks! Wow, seriously... You liked my Random Person POV? I felt like I just had to put that there...**

**XxCandyygirlxX: Me glad you likey this chapter! I can promise you there will be drama as soon as I figure out where the hell I'm going with this, but I can't promise when that'll be... **

**Goode 101: I'm glad it's brill and sounds good, and I like your style, you get things done quickly and efficiently...**

**animeismylife15: Yes, yes she is the only girl... And can I just say, I had a happy moment when I read your pen name... Which animes do you like? I like a bit of Bleach, some Gintama, Naruto, Pokémon (although I hate what they did to the mangas when making a show from it), Gash Bell, One Piece and a bit of Dragon Ball...**

**crystal96429: Well, aren't you straight forward? Thanks bunches for the review!**

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to ask you guys something, and don't think I'm doing this just for attention, because I'm not. I just want to understand why, okay?**

**WHY IN THE HELL DOES BASICALLY ANYONE SAY I'M A GOOD WRITER OR THAT I'M TALENTED? Guys, I SUCK! Seriously! I've read people's writing that are much better than mine, and it's kind of hard to see anything worse... Can someone explain why you guys think I'm good? Seriously, I DON'T GET IT! Now I feel like Grant. And I don't like it.**

* * *

**Over and out**

**~JOZL**


End file.
